<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Take Care Of You by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805016">Let Me Take Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Belly Kink, Chubby Jack Kelly, Consensual Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my one-shot “A Little Self Care”. </p>
<p>After months of being away, Davey is surprised to see a few changes in his boyfriend’s appearance. Although a little shocked at first, he realizes the changes may not be so bad...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Take Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So someone said they would’ve wanted to see what happens when Davey got him and I really liked that idea. </p>
<p>So as per usual! Don’t like, don’t read ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davey was glad to finally be back home after months of having to be away. Thankfully, he was able to travel back safely with his sister. It was nice spending time with his family for a while, but he really did miss his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he and Jack had messaged and video chatted a few times, but he missed being able to touch him. Hugging him, kissing him, cuddling. He missed that. And if their video calls were any indication, there’d be a bit more of him to cuddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey noticed that the other’s face looked a little chubbier and at some angles, he noticed he had developed a bit of a tummy as well. Davey didn’t particularly mind. He knew quarantine had taken a toll on some people and everyone was handling it differently. As a matter of fact, Davey had lost a few pounds himself. He hadn’t been eating too well because of his worry of well… everything. But he was glad Jack was eating well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in high school, Davey would recall that kid wouldn’t eat anything when he was stressed. He’d sometimes go days at a time without eating, so at least this was an improvement over him practically starving himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, that just meant there was more of him to love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Davey was at the door to their apartment. He opened it. “Jacky?” He called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his stuff down in their shared bedroom. He had called Jack beforehand, telling him he was coming home today, so it was a bit odd he wasn’t home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Davey thought. “He did say he had to go get something, didn’t he?” He shrugged. Well, he guessed he’d have to wait for him to come home. In the meantime, he’d put all his stuff away. And maybe see if they had anything for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After putting everything where it should be, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet to see he could find anything. There wasn’t too much, but there was a surprising amount of junk food. He didn’t remember them having this much of it a few months ago. He shrugged and decided he’d wait for Jack to get back for them to maybe order something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Jack…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacky?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave?” Jack called back, a slight hint of concern in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried to the living room to greet his boyfriend. He came to an immediate halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” He asked again. This time in a more surprised tone. Because what he saw in front of him was a different Jack than what he expected. He was… bigger than Davey originally expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s thighs had certainly filled out. By the looks of it his pants seemed to barely fit. It was like his thighs and ass were trying to rip through their snug confinements. Dear god, his shirt looked small too. It rode up just a tiny bit to the point a small bit of his belly was peaking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey had expected maybe a few extra pounds, 10 at maximum. It looked like there was much more than that. Which was fine! Davey didn’t mind. It was just… surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shifted his weight. “H-hey, Dave,” he greeted. “I… I uh, wasn’t expectin’ ya so soon.” He laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey hesitated. “Heh, yeah, I was able to come a few hours early. I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, hon,” Jack said with an awkward smile. “Just wish ya would’ve called ahead of time. I’m kinda a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t mind though. You look…” He hesitated. “... you look nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blush showed on his face. Jack rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The awkward tension faded a bit. Davey made his way across the room and did what he’s been waiting to do. He gave Jack a big hug and kissed his cheek. Jack hugged him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey had to admit, he did like that there was more of Jack to hug. He was nice and soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they separated, Davey noticed Jack had a few bags and asked what they were. Jack explained that he may or may not have had to buy new clothes since his old ones were getting a bit tight (obviously). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey helped Jack put them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice little things about Jack’s body. Like the little stretch marks that were painted across his skin in certain areas. The way his belly kind of jiggled as he walked. And when he sat down, it looked like his pants were ready to burst open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help noticing these little details. They intrigued him, you could say. They made him feel kind of tingly. It was weird. He was just going to ignore that for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jacky,” Davey said, sitting next to him. “Have you eaten? I was wondering if you wanted to order something for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave a small nervous smile. “Yeah, I guess we could get somethin’. Uh, if you want, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’ll pay for it. What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Dave? I… I eat a lot, so I don’t know if you’d want to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine, Jacky. I’m sure it’s not that bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave him a look. “Davey, I don’t know if you’re blind, but have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? I ain’t as small as I used to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey bit his bottom lip. Oh, he saw him alright. He didn’t mind paying for dinner. After all, he missed Jack and didn’t mind spending a little extra on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get pizza. How about that? Something big to fill you up.” He reached over and patted Jack’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack blushed again. “Well, I guess that’s fine. Might wanna get a lot though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I got you baby.” He kissed Jack’s cheek again. Then, he realized he still had a hand on Jack’s stomach. He quickly removed it and stood up. “I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he called a nearby pizza place and put in an order. A big order. He knew it was a lot, enough to probably feed a family even, but if Jack didn’t finish it, they could always save the rest for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although… he was curious as to whether Jack could finish it all in one sitting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking like that,” he thought to himself. “What the hell are you even talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finished, he came back and sat next to his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be here in fifteen minutes,” Davey said. “In the meantime, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack bit his bottom lip. His eyes darted from Davey then away. He crossed his legs. “I could think of a few things, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey could take the hint. Maybe Jack was just a bit nervous because of his size, but that didn’t matter. He was feeling the same way. He’d been waiting to get his hands on Jack for the past few months, so why hesitate now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey shifted so he was sitting in front of him. He leaned forward. “But what, Jacky? Something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time. “No… I just…” His hand found its way to the collar of Davey’s shirt. “I want you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey gave him a gentle kiss. “I want you too, Jacky. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Jack closed the gap and was kissing Davey. Davey didn’t resist. He kissed back almost immediately. He put his arms around Jack’s shoulders and let Jack completely take control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The larger boy had both hands on the sides of Davey’s face to keep him steady there. He kissed roughly and even snuck a little tongue in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey had missed this. The demanding kisses, the way his body felt against his. God, he was in love with this boy. He loved him even more now that there was more of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey subconsciously let his hand wander lower and pressed his hands into Jack’s soft flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack flinched but didn’t pull away. He seemed to be leaning into it, in fact. The other used one of his hands to lead Davey’s under his shirt and pressed it into his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack laid back, letting Davey rest on top of him. Davey put one of his knees between Jack’s thighs and steadied himself. They separated to catch their breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good there, hon?” Davey asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took in a breath. “Uh-huh… You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… do you want to…” He trailed off, but Jack knew what he was implying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to,” Jack said. “You don’t mind… all of this.” He gestured to his body. “You’re comfortable with me like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey hesitated. “Yeah,” he finally said. “You’re still my Jack. I love you for you. A few extra pounds won’t change anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed unsure but shrugged. “If you say so, Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey pulled off his own shirt and pants and threw them to the side. He reached for Jack’s but was stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Dave?” Jack repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacky,” Davey said gently, “I love you. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack let Davey lift his shirt to reveal his giant belly. He seemed slightly embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacky…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! I know! I know! I’m ugly, ain’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey cut him off with another kiss. “No… you’re gorgeous.” He grabbed Jack’s soft stomach and squeezed it in his hands. “There’s so much of you to love. So much…” He kissed Jack’s soft neck and made his way lower until he was sprinkling kisses in Jack’s tummy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands fiddled with Jack’s pants button and undid them. He heard Jack let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that, Jacky? Feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hm,” Jack hummed. “God, I’m such a fatass, ain’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey pulled his pants off. “Is that such a bad thing though? I think you look sexy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey felt himself blush now. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stared at him. “You think me being a complete fatass is… sexy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey felt himself blush harder. “I don’t— I didn’t mean—” He sighed. “I don’t know. I just know that I think you look good. With all the extra weight, I mean. Is that weird? Ugh, I feel like that’s weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sat up. “No! No! It’s okay.” He let out what seemed like a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. “I was actually hopin’ you’d say that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Davey tilted his head out of curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jack gave a nervous smile. “I… uh… I may have gotten into some weird shit while you were gone… Like… this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey leaned closer. “Like what, Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked embarrassed. “Like being like this okay!” He blurted out. “I like bein’ able to eat what I want! I like bein’ this big! I—” He laughed nervously. “I may have even gotten off to the idea of you likin’ it too a few times… of you touching me… sometimes feeding me…” He let out an audible sigh of frustration. “That’s weird, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey thought for a moment. It was a little odd, but he kind of liked the idea of Jack wanting him. Of Jack wanting him to be the one to fuck him or do anything else to him. It gave him a sense of pride. A sense of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey blinked. “Jacky,” he said, “that’s not weird. I don’t mind at all. In fact…” He leaned more towards him so he was only inches from his face. “I can make those thoughts come true if you let me~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack swallowed. “O-oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hm. I think it’d be pretty interesting to see how much bigger I can get you.” He ran a finger along one of Jack’s thighs. “Besides, why wouldn’t I? I’d get to keep all this to myself. Every inch of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smirked. “Well, if that’s what you want, I won’t object.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey let his fingers move upward and caressed Jack’s belly. “I love you so much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey leaned in for another kiss, but there was a buzz, indicating someone was at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Davey murmured. “Pizza’s here, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sat up. “I don’t mind. Why don’t ya feed me, and we can continue this afterwards? Can’t exactly fuck you on an empty stomach, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davey smirked. “I guess not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed Hack one more time and got up to get his shirt and pants. “Hope you’re hungry, babe. We’ll see just how well you do after eating all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smirked. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m always open to requests if anyone has a specific scenario they want to see!<br/>Hope you enjoyed this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>